OcStuck
by MewSkull130
Summary: Hey everyone this story is for fun, And i want your Oc's So come on!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey everyone Okay this is a side thing for a homestuck thing. Okay it's a story for Homestuck Oc's. Send them in! The first 3 I get will be Major character along with mine. Now bellow will be an example of what you need enjoy!

1) THE NAME.- Iceary (ICE-ARY) Pickit

2) TYPING QUIRKS.- She Replaces her S's With Z's. Makes her X's , I's and B's Upper case. And Puts all names in all caps.

Example: Pleaze, everyone knowz that'z the truth eXept you JOHN.

3) BLOOD COLORS.- Icey blue blood

3.5) APPEARANCE. - Light gray Skin, Black hair with an Icy blue streak in her bangs that cover her right eye. She wears a long white sleeve collared shirt with a black vest, with an icey blue tie. With black pants.

4) PERSONALITY.- Iceary is a kind troll, but likes to keep to her self, and mainly only talks online. She does likes to read, write, chill with her lucus and sing. She dislikes loud people extremely sweet people, and spiders.

5) POWERS.- She can understand the wind and plants. And is able to trap people in ice

6) RELATIOSHIPS.- She use to be pester chum buddies with sollux, and Trezi.

7) SHIRT SYMBOLS AND CLOTHING.- she wears a pumkin pin at the bottum of her shirt.

8) DEATHS AND GOD TIER.- She dies as one of last trolls during Gamzee's Rampage.

Her god teir name is Void of Souls- which is a black over coat with a hood, that has blue tipped sleeves, and the inner part of her hood is blue. She has black pants, but is bare foot.

9) WEAPONS.- She can somon an ice sword, that doesn't melt no matter what the climate is, but the colder it is the better it works.

10) LUSUS.- Iceary was raised by a giant ferret like creature with an extremely fluffy tail. But he dies trying to portect her.

11) EXTRA ABOUT YOUR TROLL- She's deadly terrified of spiders, Loves to make friends, and is found on the cliff by her hive looking out to the ocean.

12) HORNS.- She has short pointed horns. On the left one the right side has sharp edegs, while on the other one the left has sharp edges.

13) PESTERCHUM USERNAME- BlackRemydation (BR)

Your turn:

1) THE NAME.-

2) TYPING QUIRKS.-

Example:

3) BLOOD COLORS.-

3.5) APPEARANCE. -

4) PERSONALITY.-

5) POWERS.-

6) RELATIOSHIPS.-

7) SHIRT SYMBOLS AND CLOTHING.-

8) DEATHS AND GOD TIER.-

9) WEAPONS.-

10) LUSUS.-

11) EXTRA ABOUT YOUR TROLL-

12) HORNS.-

13) PESTERCHUM USERNAME-

Me: Now your oc, can befriends with iceary, hate her guys, etc. Just be creative Okay bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey everyone! Okay here are the 3 our of the four main characters!

Gracethekat:

Emanto AtoileoTyping quirks:Begans a new paragraphafter 3 :I know heMight hate : GoldenAppearence:Short Wolf :Very shy,bearly has anonlyhas the stars totalk is a nerd too. Powers:Can talk to and movestars :Nepeta is his only symbol:A and God Tier:Killed by Gamzee Called The Holder Of black hood withGolden at the : Star with extra bladeson the :Three tailed cat

with fairy wings size as a closed all the : Emanto is muteand carries around Siriusto help him sends her mind messages and when sheopens her eyes,the wordsare creeps some trollsout and that's why he only has one : Long andthe tips shaped like name:SpeakerStars

inyourdreams259:

Name- Celira SeirtoQuirk- always adds 'haha' to her sentances and ':D' and when shes trying to make a point,or excited, she'll type everything in capsExample- dude calm down :D or else some TERRIBLE THINGS MAY HAPPEN hahaha :DBlood color- yellow greenApperence- short black hair, gray skin (er dur) , her eyes glow, flashing from green to black, and shes fairly tall and lankyPersonality- shes always smiling and laughing, so trolls who dont know her very well think shes a bit off the rocker (which she kinda is). she dosnt registar alot of things very well, such as anger or sadness, which is why shes ushally happy, though she can be a smartass n she wants tooPowers- telekinesis (moving things with her mind) and can shoot black and green ligtning from her handsRelationships- friends with everyone, not very good with quadrents cause she has a hard time feeling love or hate, though she can register morailleginceShirt symbols and clothing- symbol looks like a c and u connecting (in her blood color). Wear light green flannel over her black tshirt. Black jeans and boots. Wears sunglasses to hide her werid eyesDeaths and God Tier- stabbed through head. God tier title is Theif of MindWeapons- penkind: uncaps her pen and it becomes a spearLusus- large fuzzy wolf beastExtra- loves to write, always carries her pen and her room is clutterd with notebooksHorns- long orange ones that slope down diagnallyPesterchum username- chroniclyUnhinged

NyraROX:

1) THE NAME.- Mevrik Jeslar (Pronunciation: Meh-v-rih-k Jeh-s-lahr)2) TYPING QUIRKS.- First word is inverted, the last letter in each sentence is capitalized, every O is capitalized, uses correct punctuation. Uses smilies at the end of his sentence to express how he is feeling at the : wHY wOuld I dO thaT? tHAT'S the stupidest thing I have ever hearD. :I3) BLOOD COLORS.- Azure blue blood (in between Vriska and Equius)3.5) APPEARANCE. - Tall with light grey skin, shaggy black hair that reaches to the middle of his neck, wears glasses. Has on a long-sleeved dark grey shirt with a black sweater vest on top, wears black pants.4) PERSONALITY.- Quiet, never seen talking unless he is giving advice to someone, in an argument, or having small conversations with close friends. Very intelligent troll.5) POWERS.- Is able to see in to the future, though unable to tell anyone what happens unless he wants to suffer great pain.6) RELATIONSHIPS.- Friend of Iceary, there is a chance of him having red feelings for her.7) SHIRT SYMBOLS AND CLOTHING.- The symbol for Pi is on his sweater vest.8) DEATHS AND GOD TIER.- Murdered by VriskaBecomes God Tier sometime after murdered, he is known as the Heir of Doom. His GT outfit is the same as John's, except it's dark green with a skull as the symbol.9) WEAPONS.- Scythekind, uses a large scythe to fight.10) LUSUS.- Owldad- Raised by a giant owl, died after the bookshelves in the library of Mevrik's hive came crashing down on it.11) EXTRA ABOUT YOUR TROLL- Often seen reading a book, is only afraid of getting rejected by the one he has red feelings for, so he tries not to develop any for his friends. This has been proven that it failed, seeing as there is a possibility he has red feelings for Iceary.12) HORNS.- Lightning bolt-shaped horns.13) PESTERCHUM USERNAME- genericChimera

Me: And those are the Oc's That will be major characters with Iceary! I will still exept your oc, they just wont be a major character. Okay Thanks X3


	3. Chapter 3 Really chapter 1

Me: Okay lets get started!

Chapter 1

~Iceary introduction~

Iceary sat on the ground in her room, her legs crossed, with her elbows on her knees. Her black hair was pulled into a side ponytail with her bangs covering her right eyes like usual the only unual thing about her today was that boredom tugging at her. She fell back with a groan.

" What to do….." At that moment Her black laptop started to beep a very familiar beep, she smiled and stood up and looked at the flashing screen to see a familiar name flashing.

GenericChimera began to pester BlackRemydation at 12:43 pm

GC: hELLO IcearY. hOW are yOu tOdaY? J

BR: Oh hey MEVRIK. I'm good juzt eXtremly Bored. You?

GC: gOOD bUT I wOuld think yOu wOuld be lOOking at the water like alwayS? :I

BR: I would But I got grounded, for ztartIng a fIght wIth that mutant Blood troll.

GC: wHY wOuld yOu dO that? -.- tHAT isn't the smartest thing to dO yOu knOw….

BR: Ya…. But it'z hiz fault… He waz Being noizy and that buggz me….

GC: wELL I guess.. bUT I have tO gO. tALK tO yOu later.

BR: Okay Zee, you later MEVRIK.

GenericChimera ceased to pester BlackRemydation at 12:56 pm

Iceary sighed and walked out of her room to find her Lusus, Pafer taking a nap. She smiled and desided to join him. She laid next to him and used his fluffy tail as a blanket. She closed her eyes, and fell into a deep slumber, her lusus curling around her slightly.

~Mevrik introduction~

He closed his husk top and leaned back in his chair a light Azure blue blush dusted his cheeks, he got up and walked over to his bookself and got a book, and shook his head.

" It's not good to bottle them up you know" A deep voice said about Mevrik.

" oWLDAD I have absOlutely nO idea what yOu meaN." He replied opening his book, not looking at the giant owl perched on top of the self.

"Yes you do, you're a smart troll." he said, then flew off to some other part of the hive. Mevrik shook his head, and walked away, he pasted a mirror and looked into it. Same old tall, shaggy haired, glasses wearing Mevrik. He sighed and walked back to his room and started to read. He finished the book in a good 2 hours, and got up he put it back and walked outside. The sun sat all high and mighty in the sky, he walked down the path and walked the dirt roads near his hive. He breathed in the air and sighed.

" tHERES nO way…"

~ Celira introduction~

Celira walked down the road with tavros and gamzee.

" Ya,,,, uh,,, karkat got,,, uh a black eye from,, uh iceary again,,, or uh,,, so I heard" tavros said wheeling next to her. She laughed.

"Isn't that his fifth one from her :D ahahaha" Gamzee nodded.

" YuP tHaT lItTlE mOtHeRfUcKeR, kEePs GeTtInG iN FiGhTs WiTh HeR…"

" he needs to calm down :D Or she might do something more serious to him ahahaha" they all nodded and went sepret ways, She started to head to her hive since it was her curfew. Her Lusus waited out side for her. She was a large Fuzzy wolf beast. They went inside and chilled before she went to sleep for the night.

~ Emanto introduction~

Emanto sat on the ground outside of his hive and closed his eyes, his friend nepeta laid out next to him, his lusus Sirius. Sat on his lap, his eyes closed like usual. Emanto looked to the sky and watched the drifting clouds float by, he glanced towards the tree line where the forest started, equius leaned on a tree watching them from afar. Emanto thought it was kind of strange but equius was just watching out for his morial, so he shrugged it off. He closed his eyes and fell back on to his back.

" Isn't today furtastic Emanto" He nodded his head, and sighed. Nepeta was his only friend and he felt comfortable, but he still didn't talk. Not to anyone. Though Sirius helped him by talking for him… sorta.

Sirius's eyes opened and glew slightly, but Emanto's voice drifted on the wind.

" Hey nepeta you

don't think I'm

A freak right?" She blinked and rolled over onto her stomach.

" Of coarse not, you're my friend!" She giggled, and Emanto smiled. He was glad she was his friends.

" Thanks nepeta" Sirius's eyes drifted close again.

Me: Okay what do you think. And guy if you think your charcter is out of character tell me and ill try and get it better! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 Really chapter 2

Me: Let's get this party started! And thanks for loving the story guys! Okay now every chapter will be in a different troll POV So enjoy!

Chapter 2: Celira POV

Celira ran down the dirt road to the beach, where all the trolls will meet. Even the humans decided to come. Well john got invited by karkat kind of, so he decided to bring Dave along, who persuaded his brother Dirk to come, who drag Jake along, then Roxy, rose, jade, and Jane invited their self's. Celira looked down the path and saw the beach she picked up speed and dashed onto the sand, she looked around and saw Dirk putting up some kind of tent like thing. While Sollux sat under it on his husk top. Dave and trezi where chatting near by the water. Vriska was messing with tav, who clung to gamzee. She saw the ice blue blooded troll who was buddies with sollux in the water talking to a troll she didn't know, who was hidding his face in a thick book. Nepeta was hanging on equis near by talking to a short troll with his lusus on his shoulder. She shrugged and walked over to john who was behind a rock… with a bucket full of water, stalking karkat who was on the other side of the rock.

" Hey john w-"

" shhhhh, whisper" she smiled and cruched next to him.

" What are you doing" She smiled some more " Are you going to prank karkat? Ahahaha" He nodded and smirked.

" Watch…. HEY KARKAT" He jumped over the rock and tossed the bucket of water on karkat's head. Everyone turned from what they where doing and watched as karkat throw the bucket at john and looked down at the ground from everyone else. He grabbed johns shirt and dragged him off, away from the others. Celira just busted out laughing, falling to the ground. The ice blooded troll walked over her arms crossed.

" Zervez that low Blood, rIght. HIm and hIs loud mouth zelf" she mutter, the way she talked made Vriska burst out laughing. The mysterious troll Celira didn't know walked down and sighed, then dragged her off to the tent like thing. Celira got up and dusted her self off, and walked over to tav and gamzee, with vriska who stopped laughing.

" Oh uh,,, hi Celira"

" Hi tav gamzee, vriska:D ahahaha"

" WhAt'S uP mOtHeRfUcKeR."

" Heeeeeeeey Celira, did you hear iceary, it's hilarious the way she talks!"

" ZHUT YOUR ZIDER MOUTH VRIZKA!" Vriska laughed more, and walked away. Celira smiled and laughed. Then looked over to see sollux and trezi have abanded what they where doing and was holding Iceary back from the taunting vriska while the troll she didn't know was trying to get vriska to stop taunting his friend. Nepeta walked next to Celira dragging the short silent troll behind her.

" This will be a Furific day fur sure." The short troll nodded, his lusus lazily crawling to ontop of his head, and opened his eyes slowly.

" I guess if

That's what you

Think nepeta but

I'm worries someone

Will get seriously

Hurt by the

End of the

Day" gamzee took a big and hugly noticeable step back while Celira stood in awe and smiled hugly

" That was Awesome :D Do it again ahahaha" The short troll blinked at her, and stepped closer to nepeta, as his lusus's eyes closed again. He shook his head, and moved behind nepeta.

" aw come on, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it :D ahahahhaha" His lusus's eyes opened again.

" Okay just please

Leave me alone

After this…" Celira smiled widely and watched him and his lusus intensly, causing him to hide more being nepeta.

" Well I'm Celira Seirto, you are?" Nepeta crossed her arms and smiled.

" His name is Emanto Atoileo he's my friend." Celira smiled at them, her eyes sparkles slightly.

" Can I be your friend to Emanto"

~ Emanto's POV for a moment~

W-what… Did she just say… Emanto stood there baffled clenching onto nepeta's over coat wich she kept on. He starred at this Odd troll who he thought was obviously off her rocker. He looked up at nepeta who was smiling widely down at him, he looked back over to the off troll and nodded slowly.

~Back to Celira~

She smiled widely and cheered, then hugged both nepeta and Emanto. While the other trolls stared silently at the trio.

Me: My god this was kind of rushed do to the fact, that I'm leaving to flordia in two days and wont be on, and the fact that my laptop is being crap is wont work, so I have to use my gandpa's laptop…. So yes… sadness. But hope you like this chapter I will still exept your oc's X3


	5. Chapter 5 really chapter 3

Me: Hey everyone I'm back from the dead! Time to get going onto the new chapter!

And I relized that I havn't been following my typing quirk quiet right..

~Iceary POV~

I sat in the shade for the tent thing Dave's brother made, I laid back the my beach towel. Mevrik

Sat next to me still reading the book he brought and finished about 2 hours ago. I sighed and turned my head towards him.

" Hey MEVRIK, why don't you mark that page of yourz and have zome fun." I said and rolled onto my stomach to face him properly. I noticed him burry his head further in his book, and rolled my eyes.

"I'M pefectlY fine. YOU gO, if yOu want." He turned the page, as I sighed. I stood up and grabbed his forearm.

" you are goIng to come and play wIth me, weather you lIke It or not. You need to get out of the books every now and then." He looked at me oddly, and sighed. I tilted my head as I dragged him into the sun. "What?" He shook his head.

" yOUR acting weirD" he replied, I rolled my eyes, and dragged him to the water.

~Emanto's POV~

I watched as that Iceary troll dragged her friend to the water and shove him in, but he grabbed her arm and brought her with him in the water. I turned to Celira who was play with Sirius. They got along well and I smiled a bit, Eventually that karkat troll came back. Still mad, at the john human who walked over to the dave human. I looked around the beach everyone was having a real fun time I guess. Celira turned to me and smiled. I smiled back weakly and looked to the sky. Sirius's eyes opened slightly.

" Guess today wasn't

That bad…"

Me: Sorry for it being short, but I wanted to get it up quickly for you


	6. Chapter 6 really chapter 4

Iceary sat on her floor combing cumps of sand out of her hair, her Lusus Pafer was sweeping the sand with his tail as the grains hit the wooden floor.

"Honestly, why cant you go outside and stay clean for once." Iceary didn't reply to his deep voice, just kept combing threw her hair. She was sick of Vriska and Karkat making fun of her. Even if Sollux steps in to stop Vriska from phisicly harming her when nessesary.

"Iceary Picket are you listening to me?!" Iceary blinked and looked up at the large white fured lusi.

"z-zorry Pafer" She muttered to him, he sighed and curled up aroud her gentally using his silver claws threw her hair, getting the rest of the sand out of her midnight hair.

"What's on your mind?" Iceary laid back in his soft fur.

"It'z nothing..."

"I know when something is bothering you." His deep voice soothed her stress, it always did thats how she fell asleep when she was a grub, listening to him talk on and on, on how young grubs need to learn disapline. Iceary just sighed and looked at him.

"Vrizka keepz making fun of me, and how i talk. But it'z common for trollz to have weird talking quirkz. Right?" The giant beast nodded.

"Yes of course, but that troll's lusus never taught her manners." He waved his paw in a odd manner, and wrapped his tail around her waist. Iceary heard his breath deepen signaling he fell asleep. She slipped away and walked over to her husktop and turn it on, opening her pesterchum seeing a blinking screen name. She clicked it smiling,

DarkestRemydation [DR] began pestering ColorfulJester [CJ] at 14:30

DR: Hey there what'z up?

CJ: Oh hey! What's up Icy!

DR: Not much waz chIllIng wIth Pafer But he fell azleep on me.

CJ: Really! Isn't he always asleep though!

DR: Not alwayz But for the mozt part...yez.

The conversation from there on went to randomness. ColorfulJoker was a close pester buddy, along with a few others. She leaned back and noticed the sky was a deep pretty blue. The iceblooded troll got up and changed into her regular clothing and ran out to the open field that outlined the cliff that looked out the near by ocean. She sat at the edge of the cliff and looked out to the endless blue waters. The wind blew her hair sideways freely, as she didnt put her ribbon in. She starred down at the waters and saw the reason that made her an out cast if anyone ever found out. That made her similar to karkat. Her right eye wasnt an amber color that was natural, but a bright icy blue. Which she hid under her bangs, she let out a long sigh and looked up.

"HeY, wHaTs Up. HoNk." Iceary turned to see gamzee and smiled. Her hive was close to his so he came by every now and then.

"Hello Mr. Makara" Gamzee was the only High blood she truely respected so she never really called him by his real name. She heard from Pafer that it was the Blue bloods like equius and the ice bloods like herself worked loyaly for the Highbloods. Gamzee chuckled at her, and smiled a lazy grin.

"HoW mAnY tImEs Do I hAvE tO sAy, JuSt CaLl Me GaMzEe MoThErFuCkeR" Iceary chuckled softly at him and nodded, she looked back out at the waters, he sat next to her and leaned back smiling. She sighed and got up when the sun started to set.

"I zhould head in before Pafer getz mad" Gamzee nodded not moving, She walked back into her hive and sighed smiling.

Me: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO FREAKING LONG, IT'S JUST SCHOOL AND I FINALLY GOT A NEW COMPUTER SO yay! but yes i have a request, i need all those who sent me an oc to re send it as a PM, and also to create a asender and an Ansestor. Thank you X3


	7. Chapter 7 really chapter 5

ME: Hey everyone alright theres a new little plot thingy so yeah enjoy

Emanto was sitting in his hive, he had a feeling something would change... Solux was talking about it earleir at the beach about starting a new game. Karkat got furious with him... But Sollux said it would be safer and be different from the session before... Emanto sighed and starred down at his lusus. He just had a feeling that something would go wrong...

-On some different plantet-

A boy at the age of 12 sat on the floor of his bedroom, lostg in thought as he played online poker. He sat up when he was about to actually win his money back, which he gambled all away the day before. But luck was not on his side. His pesterchum went off interuping the game.

"No god damn it!" he shouted, he groaned leaning back. The black haired boy opened the pester and saw it was his friend, who lived about 10 states away from him.

-darkenedHopeless [DH] began pestering colorfulLunatic [CL] at 06:51-

DH: Hey malik I got a new game...

CL: Well this game better be fucking important Ryan i was so close to winning my money back.

DH: Oh... well it is it's that new game that I ordered like three months ago.

DH: wanna play it with me?

Dh: Cause in order to play it i need another person to link up to or something.

CL: Sure fine, let's play this stupid fucking game...

DH: Yay... i'll install it, thanks Malik!

Malik chuckled softly and sat his laptop down and walked down stairs, if he was going to play a game with Ryan he'll need some snacks. As he went to forige for some snackes, 10 states over a boy with brown spiky hair was installing his new game. He was smiling slightly as the game instaled into his laptop, he was spinning his his swirvle chair and humming. Once the game loaded he messaged Malik.

DH: Hey i got it installed?

DH:Malik?

DH:MALIK!

Ryan pouted, leaning back. he's been gone for half an hour what's he up to.

CL: Sorry getting some food. We can play now?

DH: Yeah! Get ready!

Ryan started the game. The screen on Maliks computer changed, he moved the mouse around. He clicked on a picture that was on a wall and threw it chuckling. Ryan heard a crash and picked his computre up walking down stairs.

DH: AH! Dude my window!

CL: Ha! Hey i can see you! This is cool!

DH: Fix the window!

CL: i dont think i can, wait...

He took alarger picture and put it clumsily over the broken window smirking.

CL: There fixed.

DH: yeah...thanks...

The game progressed with the two of them, they made some stuff and earned gritz, eventually leading to Ryan hidding in a cubert.

DH: I hate you so much right now...

CL: What i didnt know that would happen...

DH: just... just fix it!

Ryan peaked out of the cubert to see tiny imfs running around, he gulped and glanced around.

CL: Dude i cant... fucking click on these freaks..

CL: just kick their asses like earlier

DH: Well earlier there wheren't like 1,000 of them and whered holding glass shards thanks to a certian someone i know!

Ryan slowly crept out after the imfs got bored with the kitchen and left to another room, Ryan walked over to the table and picked up a large stack of plain cards then stood up fully, he shuffled threw the cards till he found the one he actually used which held a hammer he found while in the shed out back. he pulled out his lapphone and messaged Malvik.

DH: Okay... i'm going to go kill some of them...

Malvik watched the screen carefully and sighed. This isn't what he expected from this game...

ME: God this is terrible... but yeah here it is... I needed some humans who will later interact with the main plot, but in the mean time i need two female Human oc's X3 thanks...


End file.
